deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 3: The Roanoke/Walkthrough
Ultimate Weapon Combination One of the best weapons to craft, if you have the Witness the Truth Pack DLC, is what the Clever Noob walkthrough (see above video) calls the "GTFO" gun. Disassemble the Evangelizer that is stored in your safe from the DLC download, then craft a weapon with the following statistics: *Heavy Elite Frame (obtained from disassembling the Evangelizer), or Standard Heavy Frame if Elite is not available. *Military Engine (Upper Tool) *Evangelizer Conic Dispersal (Upper Tool's Tip, obtained from disassembling the Evangelizer) *Plasma Core (Lower Tool) *Upgrade damage and rate-of-fire for the top tool, and all damage or damage/clip/reload for the bottom tool. *Later on in the game, add the stasis attachment so every shot briefly slows down enemies (Attachment 2). The Witness the Truth DLC came with the Limited Edition, so everyone who pre-ordered should have it. This is the ultimate weapon to use during the game, and will dramatically help you beat Hardcore mode. If you don't have the DLC required, it is highly recommended that you save all of your resources until you have enough to craft the Conic Dispersal tip, which will apply the same shotgun effect as the Evangelizer Conic Dispersal. You can create the same gun with non-DLC parts by Chapter 5. See the Chapter 5 Walkthrough Video for more information. The reason this gun is so great, is because the shotgun will annihilate any and all enemies very quickly. The top tool has a very high range of fire, it is very accurate, a very widespread of fire, and is the strongest weapon in the game when you compare clip size to damage per round. The bottom tool is a Force Gun (a stacked Force Gun when you add Damage) that will push every enemy back when they get close to you, and will temporarily stasis freeze them with each shot once you add the stasis attachment. Enemies are fast in Dead Space and will get close to you. When that happens, fire the lower tool, because it has a high rate of fire. If you fire the shotgun, you'll be leaving yourself vulnerable for roughly 1.5 seconds, whereas if you fire the lower tool, you can immediately follow up the knockback-shot with a shotgun blast. It is easily the best combination in the game for damage, survivability, and adaptation. It works especially well with the second gun that the Clever Noob walkthrough crafts later on, the "Doom and Boom" (See later videos). Walkthrough Land on the Roanoke and enter the ship. Go through the airlock and you'll enter into the ship proper. You'll have the option of going left or right at this point. To the right is some ammo but the path forward is to the left. Go left and follow the path to the end. After you have the weapon part, go through the blue door here, You'll enter a room with a lever marked for kinesis. Use kinesis on it to let the others of your group into the larger air lock. Leave this room and then take the now unlocked door on the left side. After talking for a moment, follow the walkway to the right until you find a large door with a blue handle that you need kinesis for. Go through this door and then the next just beyond. This will bring you to a large open work area. If you search off to the right near the door leading out, you should see a large battery with glowing lines around it. Pick this up using kinesis and bring it over to the blue socket of the same shape next to the nearby work bench. This will activate both the door and work bench. You can use the bench to improve your weapons however you like. Go through the door around the corner and again through the next door. As you enter this one a short scene will play. Kill the three slashers that approach from the hallway. Follow the hallway, looting the box on the wall to the left. When you reach the blocked doorway, use kinesis to move the crates out of the way and then go through the door. We will now find ourselves in a briefing room. Open the locker against the wall here and climb the stairs. Kill the slasher at the top. Continue across the top section and kill two more slashers that show up before heading down the set of stairs on the other side of the room. At the bottom loot the locker and look to the left to see an S.C.A.F Artifact 1/1. Continue through the nearby open door. Loot the locker to the left and then look down to the right. See those cocoons on the roof? Shooting each of these will release a slasher hiding inside. Pop all three of them and kill the slashers that emerge. Once it's clear, loot the other lockers in the vicinity and head past the alcove to the right and just after this on the right hand wall you will find a locker containing a circuit 2/2. At the end of the corridor you will also find a text log 1/2. Kill the slasher that appears and then return to the alcove and enter the open door opposite. Climb down the ladder and through the door at the bottom. Once again we find ourselves in a zero gravity zone. Turn left and jump to start floating. Continue towards the fan blades ahead and a scene will play. After the scene, you will need to kill the three lurkers that have appeared between you and the far end of the tunnel. When you reach the far end, use the stasis recharge station if required and go through the nearby door. As you enter, grab the ammo and text log 2/2 from the shelf before climbing up the ladder. Loot the locker here and mosey on through the kinesis door when you are ready to proceed. We are now in a large circular room with three consoles in front of us and some serious power equipment suspended above the hole in the centre of the room. We are going to restore power to the ship here. Around the right side of the circular catwalk you will find a small alcove containing some med packs if you require them. When you are ready, examine the cores. Note the red lights on the outside of each of the three cores. If we move around to face these, you will see the kinesis symbol and a blue arrow. We need to grab each of these and pull it down. Above the now lowered cores, you will see a small blue circular arrow. This is a crank that will power up each core. Just be forewarned that for each core that you activate in this fashion, a number of necromorphs will appear and attack you. After activating the first core a lurker and three wasters will attack and after activating the third and final core a pair of wasters will attack you. Thankfully, nothing attacks during the second core activation! Once all three cores are powered up, return to the control panels and hit the activate button here. Kill the pair of lurkers that show up. After dealing with them, go on over to the now unlocked lift and ride it up to complete the mission. Category:Dead Space 3 Walkthroughs